The invention relates to an antenna, comprising a first conductor having a length of substantially a quarter wavelength of electromagnetic waves to be transmitted and/or received by the antenna.
The invention further relates to a cordless telecommunication apparatus comprising an antenna, which antenna includes a first conductor having a length of substantially a quarter wavelength of electromagnetic waves to be transmitted and/or received by the antenna. A cordless telecommunication apparatus is understood to mean, for example, telecommunication apparatus exchanging information by means of radio links. Such cordless telecommunication apparatuses are, for example, a telephone operating according to the CT1 standard or a pager.
Known quarter wavelength antennas are the antennas used in cordless telephones manufactured by Hagenuk operating around 900 MHz. They consist of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) on which a conductor functioning as an antenna is realised. The conductor consists of sections positioned in a first direction, connected to each other by means of sections positioned substantially perpendicular to the first direction. As a result, an antenna structure is obtained taking up rather much space in the first direction. Especially if such an antenna is to be accommodated in the housing of a cordless telephone or pager this is a drawback, because in view of the ever continuing miniaturization of such equipment it is desirable to keep the space to be used by the antenna as small as possible.